


Learning Curve

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Lydia, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You looked at me,” Malia says, fingers momentarily pausing as they stroke Lydia’s hair.  “One time, in the hallway.  Right when I started school again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #443: Moment. Happy Malia Femslash Week!

“You looked at me,” Malia says, fingers momentarily pausing as they stroke Lydia’s hair.  “One time, in the hallway.  Right when I started school again.”  They’re on top of the covers in Lydia’s bed, still drowsy from a nap, lazily exploring each other.

Lydia furrows her brow.  “I don’t remember that.  It was right after…” Even two years later, it’s still hard to talk about Allison, especially with Malia.  Lydia loves Malia, but she didn’t really know Allison.  “I was a mess.”

Malia shifts to straddle Lydia’s waist, fingers lacing through Lydia’s to clasp their hands together.  “You were so pretty.  But you were so _sad_.  Your eyes just killed me.  I knew I needed to be near you.”

Lydia scoffs.  “I was sort of mean to you for a while.  I’m surprised you stuck it out.” 

Malia releases her hands and cups Lydia’s face, hands warm and smelling of vanilla lotion.  “I was mean, too.  We were still learning.” She leans down for a kiss.  “Right?”

Lydia’s not exactly sure what they were learning, or how, but she suddenly remembers that moment in the hallway, how she looked at Malia and saw a girl who needed a friend.  How she wanted to be near Malia, too.  “Right,” she says, and smiles against Malia’s lips.


End file.
